The disclosure relates to a sealing ring in particular for a hydraulic piston pump, for sealing off a pressure space which is filled with a fluid and in which a sealing lip bears with a contour against a sealing surface and is movable in relation to the latter. The disclosure relates, furthermore, to the use of a sealing ring, to a method for producing a piston pump, to a piston pump and to a vehicle brake system.
Sealing rings for hydraulic piston pumps for sealing off a pressure space filled with a hydraulic fluid usually have an essentially smooth surface which bears against a piston retractable and extendable in a cylindrical space. In this case, friction occurs between the surface of the sealing ring and the piston, thus leading to wear of the sealing ring.
A sealing and guidance arrangement for sealing off on a piston of a pump is known from DE 10 2006 036 442 A1. The sealing and guidance arrangement comprises a guide ring, a supporting ring and a sealing element, the supporting ring being arranged between the sealing element and the guide ring. A contact surface of the guide ring with the supporting ring has at least one region which lies outside a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the piston, the region being arranged at an inclination to the plane.
This sealing and guidance arrangement provides good leaktightness, together with a long service life of the seal, since, when the pump is in operation, the sealing element presses against the region not lying in the plane, so that a radially inwardly directed force is exerted upon the supporting ring. This prevents a situation where the sealing element is pressed into a region between the supporting ring and the piston, which may lead to damage to the sealing element and to leakage.
The object of the disclosure is to make available a sealing ring which has low symptoms of wear. Furthermore, the sealing ring should allow no leakage or a defined leakage of fluid.